


Falso

by Lightning_kal



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Algo esta jodidamente mal, Deadpool dice no al cosplay, Deadpool se entera que es un personaje de comic, Esto no le hace gracia, F/M, Golpe de la realidad, Ni las putas chimichangas son reales, Putas palabrotas por todos lados, Suicide, Suicidio fallido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Deadpool descubre que es un personaje de ficción?





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Deadpool” y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos legales los tienen 20th Century Fox y Marvel Comics o algo asi.  
> Este fic lo escribí con lo que esperaba que pasara en la película que se estreno el 18 de febrero de “Deadpool”.  
> Las cosas fueron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.  
> Jamás había escrito tantas palabrotas…

Ha, bendita ignorancia se repetía Wade a sus múltiples sí mismo.

¿Por qué?

Porque entendió que su mundo entero era una jodida mierda falsa como las tetas de las actrices porno, estaban buenas pero no eran reales.

Las voces se lo dijeron, pero no las de su cabeza, estas estaban tan asombradas como Wade, fueron las de los idiotas de afuera. Esto causo que en fracción de segundos la verdad en las bolas como aquella vez que Vanessa le dio por atrás.

Su locura le abrió los ojos a la mentira en la que toda su realidad existía y a la guerra por los derechos de sus huesitos. Todos esos rostros viendo en su dirección, con cara de retrasados le ponían nervioso, así que trato de ignorarlos, aunque era difícil.

¡Por dios!¡Todos esos nerds disfrazándose de su sensual persona en las convenciones!

Eso sí era aterrador.

¿Y que era él?

Solo un puto personaje de comic, caricatura animada, videojuego, ahora también de película (sin contar la otra puta película de la que no quiere ni hablar porque le dan ganas de devolver los tacos que se había comido) en un mundo ficticio artificial salido de la mente de un cuarentón que vivía con su madre.

Ahora sabía que todo había terminado, por que vio los créditos bajando y una pantalla negra casi lo saca de escena pero que también podía iniciar al menor capricho de otra persona.

Que Vanessa no volvería, a no ser que el público o los guionistas lo decidieran.

Que podía ser Canadiense o Estadounidense, así que no sabía si amar la miel de maple y los castores o las McDonald.

La vida jamás seria como antes y las chimichangas tampoco.

Solo le consuela que su película es clasificación R.

Todo el sentido de la vida se había ido a la pinche mierda, con el ánimo por los suelos se puso en la cien a amada Cleotilde, su pistola favorita, y jalo del gatillo manchando de sangre y sesos todo cuanto tenía a su alrededor, desplomándose como un saco de papas… solo por unos segundos.

-¡Puta madre!_ grito Wade levantándose del charco de sangre_ ¿Quién fue el pendejo que me condeno a esta mierda? ¿Y tú? ¿Qué jodida mierda estás leyendo?


End file.
